


[Podfic of] Dig Right In Me

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tortured metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by cuttooth.Author's summary: Elias teaches Jon a lesson.Podfic length - 00:07:34
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic of] Dig Right In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dig Right In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236967) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



> Thank you to cuttooth for having blanket permission to record podfic of your works!

File size 5.45MB (mp3)

Podfic length - 00:07:34

Alright I'm trying something new with this one. There are two versions of this podfic, available for download or streaming at the Google Drive links below: 

\- Standard podfic version [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HMyX852uWvHNCf5hTzNIXr25EcVBkGjq)

\- ASMR-inspired whisper version [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HNzdRlz_NeUISpCc9t1axci5UuOaKzXh)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person in the podfic discord for suggesting ASMR podfic (person has since said that they don't listen to explicit podfic, so I'm going to do a different SFW one for them at a later date).


End file.
